


Reflexões ao luar

by darksofya



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade
Genre: Friendship, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 15:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darksofya/pseuds/darksofya
Summary: A primeira historia de uma pequena saga sobre os bladebreakers.





	Reflexões ao luar

**Author's Note:**

> Escrevi esta história a 3/4 anos a trás, tinha a publicado no Fanfiction.net, mas decidi publica-la aqui também.

"A luz entrava pela janela iluminando o quarto e os cinco que nele dormiam, um deles levantou-se e saiu para a varanda, os seus cabelos bicolores esvoaçavam com o vento e os seus olhos refletiam o luar enquanto ele pensava.  
Desde que entrara para aquela equipa ele tinha vivido imensas e diferentes aventuras e experiências, tinha descoberto o valor da amizade e tinha aprendido que a vitória não era tudo, mas ainda havia uma coisa que o incomodava.

A rapidez com que tinha sido perdoado, a maneira como mesmo depois de tudo o que fizera fora recebido de braços abertos como se nada tivesse acontecido, a festa que os amigos organizaram depois de ele os ter abandonado descaradamente e lhes ter tentado tirar o que lhes era mais importante, ele não entendia como é que alguém como ele podia ter formado laços tão fortes e tão pouco tempo.  
Agora olhava para os amigos, tinha encontrado em cada um deles mais do que um amigo, tinha encontrado irmãos, aquela equipa, apesar das diferenças e das discussões, tinham-se tornado uma família, uma família disfuncional e complicada, mas a primeira que tinha.  
Um a um tinha entrado e mudado a sua vida de maneiras diferentes.

O Kyouju, a quem os outros teimavam de chamar de Manau Saien, com a sua maneira de ajudar, pois mesmo sem ser um Blader era ele que mantinha os Beyblades operacionais, que registava os progressos da equipa e que o ajudava com as estratégias. Ele era um membro importante da equipa e sem ele não teriam chegado tão longe.

O Max, a criança da equipa, aquele menino que sempre tinha um sorriso nos lábios e que poucos eram os momentos em que o tirava. Salvara-o uma vez de uma parede de vidro quando aquela cambada de desmiolados decidira ir "inspecionar" o laboratório onde trabalhava a mãe dele. Ele era como aquele irmão mais novo que só queremos proteger das coisas más do mundo.

O Rei , com os seus problemas com os White Tigers, ele perdera a Driger por não querer discutir mais com os amigos, na altura achei aquilo idiota e sem sentido, mas agora acho que já o entendo. Ele é o único que nunca me dá problemas, o Kyouju também não dá muitos mas pronto, é também o mais calmo e sensato, acho que lhe vou começar a pedir concelhos, se o tivesse feito da primeira vez não teria voltado á abadia. Ele era o típico Don Juan, em cada sitio onde paramos ele arranjou uma namorada, mas no fim é, segundo o que dizem, louco pela Mao.

E o Takao, a maior dor de cabeça que pode existir, teimoso, convencido, tem sempre a mania que tem razão, ele é impressionante, mas mesmo assim é persistente e o único que tem a coragem, ou a burrice, de me enfrentar. Talvez seja isso que o torna-se tão interessante, afinal foi ele que me salvou, pois ele foi aquele que me fez ver a equipa que estava ao meu lado e que me fez ver quem eram os meus verdadeiros amigos.  
Estes quatro despertaram em mim sentimentos que nunca pensei ter, fizeram-me ver o mundo de outra forma e acho que agora não vivo mais sem eles, mas isto eu nunca vou admitir.


End file.
